edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DogDays124
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:DogDays124 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 15:44, June 21, 2010 My Problems with You Images Hey there, it's Agent M. You probably might not have heard of me. Just droppin' by to say, if you're gonna add pictures, please don't add them if they were taken from the TV. I'd also appreciate it if you wouldn't add pictures to character galleries. A few of users (including me) are in a discussion on what to do for the over-inflated character galleries. If you want to ask anything, just drop by on my talk page. Okay, I noticed you're doing it again. I'd just like to remind you not to add pictures taken from the TV, or from a game. They are not canon, and we have enough pictures on the character galleries. Are you ignoring the "You have new messages" banner every time you edit?! Please, refrain from adding bad quality pictures that are just causing people bother, or I will have to get a higher form of punishment delivered to you. Talk Pages Please, when leaving new messages on a talk page, make a new section instead of hijacking someone else's. I keep having to move you comments to the section I made for you at the bottom. Oh, and please leave your signature like this with four tildes. No Subject Wait you wrote, "competitive in getting badges too." what do you mean by that? And please leave the spaces out on my talk page. I like my talk page neatly formatted. P.S. Don't take this personally, but I don't think so yet, maybe when I regard you as a friend. Cheap Edits Stop editing to earn badges the cheap way. It is despicable and annoying, as it fills up the whole home tab. You are editing like this: #M Quotes #Me Quotes #Mem Quotes #Memo Quotes #Memor Quotes #Memora Quotes #Memorab Quotes #Memorabl Quotes #Memorable Quotes You are pushing people who are deserving of a higher rank below you, you despicable cheater. Glad I didn't add you to my Friends List, in any case, I'd rather befriend a vandal than a cheater. Trivia Stop adding useless trivia to episodes. We are trying to lessen the amount of unnecessary trivia, and you are making it worse! Impression Okay, "Agent M", why do you keep undoing my edits? I dunno why you keep doing that, what the flip is the matter with you?! Happy? Oh, in real life, I actually talk like the Scout from TF2, (never played it, but I have heard and read what he says) albeit with more "SHUT THE HELL UP!", which became my catchphrase after yelling that to some of my classmates when we got shut in a freezer when we went on a school trip to a restaurant (they obviously started yelling their heads off while I opened the door). Okay, very good! I usually add some language though. DogDays124 Well, I prefer to keep my language clean on the wiki. And I notice things about how people talk/write. I noticed Kirkland22 likes the word "Indeed". I don't post them, I just think them. I also say them at school when there aren't any teachers around. DogDays124 ...Wait, aren't you 11? Swearing at that age...well, I can't talk, I'm 12... And your point is? DogDays124 It just doesn't fit with me, people younger than me (okay, even if it's only one year) openly saying they swear. I don't think I'll ever do another impression. No Subject Dogdays124, please don't put any pages to unnecessary red-link categories that don't exist, such as "May I Have this Ed?", you put it as "episodes where the eds got out unharmed". So please, refrain from doing that and I'm not being harsh on you like the admins. I agree, you should indeed refrain from doing that. But Stealthghost, I'm not sure why you said "I'm not being harsh on you like the admins." We don't try to be harsh on anyone, but if users continue to do something that's not good for the Wiki even after being warned, then it's understandable we might seem a bit harsh. Not to offend you Kirkland, sometimes you do seem harsh, but you're a good guy. Awards Hey there, it's Agent M. I gave all the awards you asked for and put them on your user page (as I'm now an award monitor) but am sad to say, I could not give you the Pretty User Page award, as on of your picture's captions are written in Heading format, and the picture of Eddy's Brother is too large for your page and sticks out and cuts off. If you fix these, leave a message on my talk page so I can give you that award! I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to edit your page a tiny little bit, so you can get that award, and because your page looks messed up. If you don't like the changes, you can revert the edit.